Mischief Managed
by Woody Woodstock
Summary: this story involves the Nolan Batman's Joker meeting Loki from Joss Wedon's Avengers/Kenneth Branagh's Thor. The story focuses on Loki becoming a crime lord and eventually getting sent to Arkham, there he meets the Joker who he develops a begrudging kinship with. The Joker tries to pick Loki's brain and see how far he can push him, he does it well needless to say.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: this scenerio is taking place after the events of The Avengers movie where we saw Thor taking Loki to asgard and takes place seperately from my avengers/korra story.

* * *

Loki stood in the middle of the chamber.

_How could this have gotten so far out of hand? _he thought, _I'm a god! I shouldn't be letting myself be controlled by a simple object!_

But that was the case, the tesseract had manipulated him greatly, and he was about to pay for his choices.

"Loki." called his brother, "It is time for your trial."

"Yes, Thor." he replied uneagerly walking with him to the court of the palace.

* * *

"Loki Odinson!" boomed the All-Father, "You stand before this council, accused- of treason, murder, attempted murder, manipulation of mere mortals and attempted genocide in the hope of conquest."

Odin paused, looking at his son sadly, "How do you plead?" he begged.

Loki lowered his face in shame, "Guilty." he replied, "I committed all these acts under and not under the influence of the tesseract. I fully accept any and all forms of punishment... effective immediately."

Everyone in the court looked shocked except for only Thor and Odin.

Thor because he knew the meant Loki would be spared.

Odin because he was relieved he would not have to kill his own son.

"Then Loki, because of your plea you shall be given a reduced sentence." said Odin, "You shall be sent to alternate earth where your abilities did no damage, and said abilities shall be diminished, but not gone."

Loki bowed to Odin.

Odin nodded to Loki and focused on the spot below him, casting him downward into a portal.

He landed in the middle of an alley way, seeing a most peculiar site.

A man wearing clown makeup holding a gun screaming at someone to hit and a man on some kind of motorbike wearing a cowl with "ears" on it running toward him.

How strange?


	2. Chapter 2

Loki looked at the clown chanting for the man in the batsuit to "hit me!" One thing could be said for sure, Loki liked his sense of fashion.

"Nice suit." he commented as he began looking for a way out of this mess.

Loki watched as the man roared missing the man completely.

"Okay?" commented Loki.

A man in a clown mask tried to remove the mask but was shocked.

"Oops." remarked Loki smiling wickedly, finding that funny.

"Okay, now to get out of here." he said as he began walking away, trying to avoid the site of any on-lookers.

* * *

Loki slipped into a tailor's shop. He browsed about the store, before settling on a black jacket and vest, on a white shit, with a black tie and pants and to top it all off... the infamous green scarf.

Loki checked himself in the mirror before walking out, he'd broken into the store after hours.

"Well, I'm sure they won't be able to arrest such a dapper looking fellow." he remarked before exiting.

* * *

Loki strolled down the sidewalk, noticing a large hotel.

"Potential residence? I think so." he thought aloud.

He started to stroll to it when he realized he had no money.

_Better fix that._ he thought to himself, wearing a crooked smile.

He "accidentally" bumped into a dark-haired man wearing a suit.

"Oh sorry about that." he commented to him as he slipped his hand into the man's back pocket.

"It's okay." said the man, not realizing that he'd just had his wallet stolen.

"Have a lovely day." he said slipping the wallet into his front pocket and shaking the man's hand with his left.

"Thank you." replied the man smiling, blissfully unaware he'd just been a victim of a pocket theft.

Loki smiled warmly as they man walked away, then shifted to his crooked one, the kind he always wore when causing trouble.

He looked into, and his eyes beheld ten Benjamin's, a thousand dollars in cash.

"How can any be stupid enough to carry that much money in their wallet at one time!" proclaimed Loki in awe.

* * *

Loki smiled as he walked into the hotel and up to the main counter.

"Hello." he said politely, "I'd like to rent a room for the week, possibly longer. How much for a full executive suite?" he inquired.

"Hm, about a thousand dollars a night." replied the clerk.

Loki at the woman behind the counter curiously, he snapped his fingers out of view, and before his eyes the woman's hair clip broke and a button on her blouse broke.

Loki smiled wickedly for a moment at what he saw, my what a beauty she was.

"When do you get off?" he commented in a manner which seemed genuinely curious.

"5'O'Clock, why?" commented the clerk as she gripped at her shirt, trying to remain decent.

Loki's eyes glanced at the clock, it was 4:30.

"Might I buy you a drink?" he said politely.

The clerk smiled, blushing slightly, "If you insist."

The clerk turned away for a moment to fill out her paperwork for Loki's room.

Loki smiled mischievously in triumph.

He could tell just by looking at her, this girl at a low alcohol tolerance and based on her bashfulness likely a virgin.

Her accent said she was from another part of the country.

So being with a strange man in a strange country would work out well.

_But do you really want such a nice girl to lose something so precious in this society to a man like you?_ his conscious said.

_They're are always men like me._ he muttered in his mind.

_You can still sleep with her, but how're you gonna break it to her that you just wanted that?_ his conscious said.

_Well, who says it has to be that?_ he thought to himself, _Yes, I'll actually court her. She doesn't have to know the whole story. _He reassured himself.

"Here's your room." said the clerk, smiling from ear to ear, as she presented him with the paper, "I just need your signature."

Loki signed the paper.

_Louis O. Key_ it read.

"What's the O stand for?" asked the clerk curiously.

"Osmond," replied Loki, "I'll be paying for that in cash." he added taking the wallet from his pocket and handing her 1000 dollars.

"Oh!" she said, extremely surprised, "Well then." she said as she rang up the total.

"That comes down to a one-thousand-and-five dollars." said the clerk.

"Damn, I haven't got a five at the moment." replied Loki, genuinely worried.

"Well, that's fine, we'll cut you some slack." said the clerk sweetly.

"Why thank you," said Loki putting the wallet back in his pocket, taking a quick glance at the clerk's name-tag pin, "Elle." he said smiling.


	3. Chapter 3

Loki ran through the sidewalk after his exchange at the front desk, it had just occurred to him, he was a wealthy man in a place filled with infinite opportunities. He stopped running when he came to a large building, "Arkham Asylum" it read. Everything about said, "DO NOT ENTER", Loki walked steadily back to the hotel. He greeted the woman from earlier at the bar, he immediately switched from excited to analytical.

"What's your poison?" He said smirking.

"I don't drink." Replied Elle shyly.

Loki smirked and said to the bartender, "vodka on the rocks for me and a dacary martini for the lady."

The girl looked at Loki curiously, "So where are you from Louis?"

"Born in Germany, raised in England." Replied Loki, _Keep to the story pal._ he thought to himself.

"What do you do for a living?" She asked.

"Military Psychologist." He replied.

"When did you move to America?"

"Quite recently actually, I got off the plain a few hours ago actually." explained Loki, _Well, it's not completely untrue._

"How long do you plan on staying here?"

"As long as you want me to." he said taking her hand, something was special about this girl.

"You just met me?"

"I know, but I feel like we've made a connection." pleaded Loki.

"I'm sorry, I'm fine if you wanna take my virginity, but I'm drawing the line at saying your in love with me. We just met Louis, I'm not an idiot." said Elle packing her purse.

"Wait, Elle!" pleaded Loki.

Elle paused to see what Loki had to say.

"Listen, I know I'm moving very fast, I'm just one of these guys that falls very hard very fast." he explained, "I mean my main intent is to sleep with you, but I actually hope that we can move beyond that."

Elle sighed and smiled, "Okay, fine, we'll see where it goes then."

* * *

Loki awoke first after the night of love making he'd experienced.

"I love this place." he said with a smile.

He pulled on his undergarmets when a man in a hotel uniform barged in,

"Sir! You need exit the building, that Joker guy is threatening action against the city. You need to get on the ferry!" he pleaded.

Loki considered what this man was saying for a moment, he was curious about this Joker fellow.

"No, I'll stay." he said firmly, he then turned slightly and kicked the mattress, "Leave while you still can Elle, a mad man's trying to hurt this city."

Elle got up hurriedly, not even bothering to realize that she was naked in front of a colleague.

"Go." he said to the man as Elle left.

The man ran out the door.

Loki turned to his hotel window and pressed his arm to the window, with his forehead resting against at his stared out into the cityscape.

"C'mon." he quoted, "Hit me." he said, an edge of curiosity in his voice.


	4. Chapter 4

Joker chuckled violently as the big bad bat left him again, aroused yet never pleasured as usual, the fucking tease. The morons with guns and badges came at him as he hung from the platform.

"Evening officers." he laughed, "I'd love to help you but I'm a little- gah! A little _tied up_ at the moment."

"What should we do sir?" said a younger officer to his senior officer.

"I say we cut him down and let him go splat." growled another officer.

"You I like." teased the clown.

"Shut it!" he shouted seconds from firing.

"Put the weapon down son." commanded the senior officer.

"Oh! So disappointing." breathed Joker annoyed.

"Shut him up Lance." said the commander again.

"Yes sir." said the first officer who spoke in front of him, taking out a roll of duct tape and slapping a piece over the clown's mouth.

Joker's clicked his teeth in front of him to scare him off, but he still got his mouth closed.

Joker huffed under the tape rolling his eyes.

The youngest speaking officer took some initiative and bound his hands with a zip tie, cutting him down and removing his shoes, likely hearing of his incident with the dark knight at Wayne Manor.

Why the Bat was there, he'd never know.

* * *

The idiots eventually took him down to a SWAT van, strapping him in against the wall in front the driver's cab.

"I'm take this off of you," said the younger officer, "Do you promise to talk nice?"

Joker rolled his eyes and nodded, spitting the officer's face the tape was off.

"I'm a little horny pal, but I clearly can't do much in my present state, do you mind jerking me off?" he smirked.

"Okay, we're gonna shut you up." said the officer standing back up and reaching for his belt.

"Oh, you trust me that much? Okay, I promise I won't bite down on your cock... Hard." he said laughing.

The angry officer butted J with his rifle, "You'd better shut the fuck up or I'll make you shut the fuck up!"

"You got any kids officer Freeman?" inquired the clown.

"How the hell did you know my name?" said the officer taken aback.

"Eh, went through the police computers before I left."

"What for?" asked the younger officer.

"What is it that the kids say nowadays? Oh! I did it for the lulz!" laughed the clown.

"Just ignore him, maybe he'll shut up." pleaded the younger officer.


End file.
